Insanity
by invader rainbowdash
Summary: Scootaloo's path down insanity road... oh just read it I've always hated summaries


**in_ the rainbow factory _**

**_where fears and horrors come true _**

**_in the rainbow factory _**

**_where not a single soul gets through_**

_"Orion NOOO!" the colt was dropped into the rainbow machine, blood dripped down the sides. The purest shade of brown flowed out to become part of a rainbow. Rainbow dash turned to Scootalo. "your next pip-squeak."_

"Ahhhh!" Scootaloo awoke in a blind panic, screaming her head off. 'rainbow would never do that...even if I failed flying' she told herself. It was the 7th time in a row she'd had nightmares about Rainbowdash. The first wasn't so bad... Dash just was just mad that Scoots still couldn't fly very well, but they were getting progressively worse. She could barely even look at rainbowdash anymore. All week she had been neglecting school to try and learn to fly better, with no success and her grades were slipping. The worst part of the last nightmare was that Orion died at the hand of the mare that was almost like a sister to the young filly. Orion was a brown colt without a cutie-mark still and had a black mane. Scootaloo had a crush on Orion, but was to scared to ask him to the school dance next month. He talked to her sometimes and she treasured every moment with him. Another realistic aspect of the dream was that her flying test was coming up and she was stressed out. Scoots realised it was too early even for the roosters to crow, but knew she would never fall asleep after that nightmare. so she went for a walk.

"Hi Scootaloo, what's up?" Orion asked. She was surprised he talked to her, but then again he was a kind Pegasus. "oh not much."_ keep cool its going well... come on Scoots just ask him._ "so I was wondering... wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" "Did you just" "yes So will you go with me? that is if your not already going with someone" "Yes of course, see you later Orion." "see ya Scootaloo" She couldn't believe it things were looking up and maybe the dreams wouldn't come tonight.

**_Its easy to misjudge that floating city_**

**_with its alluring décor and social psychology_**

**_but with all great things comes great responsibility_**

_**that of being Cloudsdale's weather stability**_

_**how do you ask are they up to the task?**_

_**to which the answer is a simple facility**_

_ "help! someone please help me!" Scootaloo screamed as loud as she could. "silly filly no one is here to hear you scream. what to you need? another example? OK if its what you want" another filly was chosen, a green one with a yellow mane. the filly yelped in pain as a guard grabed her by her broken wing. For the second time that day a young Pegasus was thrown into the machine. A lovely shade of green streamed out followed by dark red blood._

Scootaloo woke up in a cold sweat... today was the day of the flying test, the day she would either pass or fail. Failing was what her worst nightmare focussed on. All she had to do was pass and she could happily go to the dance in 2 weeks with Orion. Fail and she would have to deal with the shame and face Rainbow-dash. She walked out into the hall only to be greeted by Rainbow-dash herself. "hi pip-squeak I came to' "ahhhhhh!" Scootaloo ran. She didn't know where but anything was better than that horrible pony laying a hoof on her. Dash followed. "come back I just came to take you and your friend Orion to Cloudsdale" The filly didn't stop even when Rainbow screamed at the top of her lungs. " kid get back here right now! or else you...

"Scootaloo was a kind pony, so full of life and a love for flying. if anything doesn't add up its that she ran from Rainbow-dash at the mention of the test. I feel we should allow close friends and family to... say goodbye." Orion ran to the open casket and burst into tears seeing his soon-to-be girlfriend dead, well what was left of her.

_"kid get back here right now! or else youll fall off the edge!" Scootaloo turned and saw the look of worry on her ex-idol's face and tried to stop, but it was to late. She plummeted down lower and lower. her wings wouldn't open. "rainbow-dash!" "kid..." Dash whispered , but she was alone except for the faint sound of waves crashing against the side of the cliff._

**_END_**

**_Author's note: so was it good? its only one page but maybe if im not too busy and enough people want it ill write a sequel :) please review_**


End file.
